La Muerte Y Demonios
by ALEXANDRA VLAD FLORES
Summary: Victoria Vega reconoce los sentimientos que siente hacia Jade, pero algo hara que se aleje de ella casi ignorandola. Esta es una historia para las parejas *Jori* Y *Puckentine* pero mas basada en la primera. En cada capitulo veremos como se narra de la diferente perspectivas de cada pareja. Sin mas que decir les invito a leer. Si, soy mala con el summary XD


"**Pesadillas"**

Victoria Vega hacia su recorrido hacia su casa como siempre. Trina siempre la dejaba a pie ya que ella tenía cosas más "importantes" qué hacer, pero no tenia de otra. Mientras caminaba pateaba una pequeña piedra con mucho aburrimiento. Ya a esas horas las calles estaban oscuras y las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar. Sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en cierta gótica amante de las tijeras, durante todo el día no la ha sacado de su cabeza. Todo le recuerda a ella, ya que le había dicho lo que odiaba... en general todo. Su diversión con la pequeña piedra se había acabado, la piedra cayó en una alcantarilla en medio de la carretera. Soltó un bufido de frustración. Era lo peor caminar y más cuando tu casa queda demasiado lejos. Tuvo la oportunidad de pedirles a sus amigos que la llevaran pero todos estaban ocupados con algunas clases. Era lo peor el no tener licencia para conducir. De nuevo soltó otro bufido.

Una cuadra atrás sintió que la seguían o que la observaban. A cada momento volteaba para ver de quien se trataba pero no había nadie, solamente faroles iluminando las calles. Le pareció algo extraño los primeros minutos, al final no le dio importancia y siguió caminando. Paró en seco cuando miro a un ventanal de una tienda, miro que había detrás de ella personas que tenían atuendos negros. A uno le noto un arma en su mano derecha y también unos lentes de esos que se usan para ver en la oscuridad. Eso realmente le asusto. Trago saliva y camino más rápido, solo faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a su casa de una buena vez. Pero mientras caminaba más rápido, no dejaba de ver por los ventanales a los hombres aun siguiéndola. Lo que sucedió después fue como si el mundo fuera en cámara lenta; un pinto rojo se coloco en su hombro derecho. Rápidamente localizo de donde provenía, desde la cima de un edificio de en frente. Una persona apuntándole con un francotirador y lo que vio después fue solamente que su vista se cegara y viera todo negro.

Tori recuperaba la conciencia, pero veía borroso. Noto que estaban sus muñecas amarradas en una silla al igual que sus pies. Su vista comenzaba a aclararse, pero deseo no haberlo hecho. Se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, todo blanco. En frente de ella había un cristal, pero no se veía lo había al otro lado. – Victoria Vega – escucho una voz masculina en el cuarto por medio de unos altavoces que estaban colocadas en las esquinas. Tori no tenía palabras para lo que sucedía o si contestarle a la voz, solo pedía en despertar de una vez de la pesadilla. – 17 años, estudiante, familia; dos padres y una hermana. – parecía como si ya supieran todo de ella pero la pregunta que se presentaba en ese momento era ¿¡qué demonios hacia ella ahí!? Por varios minutos no se escucharon más palabras. Solo espero por lo siguiente como si ya tuviera la situación controlada, pero no era así. Dos hombres aparecieron con trajes blancos, con los que se usan para acercarse a los desechos tóxicos o químicos. Los hombres tenían dos jeringas en sus manos. Tori comenzó a forcejear o mejor dicho intentar liberarse de las cadenas que la tenían sujeta a la silla, pero era totalmente imposible por todos los ángulos de los que se vieran. Su garganta estaba seca, literalmente. No podía formular una palabra de la cual saliera de su boca, es como si la tuviera cosida o le hubieran hecho comer algo para mantener sus labios unidos a la fuerza. Ella comenzó a llorar con tal de que la soltaran, pero hacia mucho más que ponerse a llorar para que funcionara. Sintió como las jeringas se hundían en sus brazos, haciendo que hiciera fuerza para intentar que su cuerpo se calmara o que dejara de temblar, pero estaba tan asustada que no funcionaba. Miro horrorizada por el cristal, ahora si veía claramente lo que había del otro lado; un hombre castaño sonriendo maliciosamente mientras la veía sufrir.

Los dos hombres habían salido del cuarto dejando a Tori en sus pensamientos con la cabeza baja mirando sus pies. Su cuerpo aun no dejaba de temblar, además de que le dolía _"¿Qué me han inyectado?" _pensó sin mucho esfuerzo. Antes no se había percatado de que tenía un vestuario diferente; de su vestimenta casual paso a un traje blanco con mangas largas hasta las puntas de los pies, al parecer ajustado. Lo único que era visible de su cuerpo era del cuello a la cabeza y sus manos, todo lo demás estaba cubierto por el traje. Sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse notoriamente, los sentía cansados y expuestos por mucho tiempo. Antes de que quedara dormida escucho algunas alarmas que hacían ruido intenso, colores rojos del otro lado del cristal y personas gritando, además de algo terrorífico... una chica tapada con un traje negro como si fuera un ninja con los ojos blanquecinos que solo podía ver frente a ella. Como si fuera un ninja de verdad, solo apareció en un segundo frente a ella cara a cara. Solo escuchó la voz distorsionada de la persona frente a ella que decía _"que extraño se siente estar cara a cara con la muerte" _y después de escuchar eso quedo bajo el mando del sueño, mientras aun escuchaba los gritos de las personas.

Tori abrió sus ojos rápidamente mientras ella quedaba sentada en la cama _"solo fue una pesadilla"_ pensó pasando su brazo por su frente, al parecer estaba sudando y llorando. Aunque le recriminaba a su mente de que había sido solamente un sueño, su corazón estaba bombeando sangre a mil por hora. Bajo a la cocina por algo de beber, tenía la boca seca quizás había gritado durante la noche por la pesadilla, lo bueno es que sus padres no estaban solo trina que por su suerte tiene el sueño pesado. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió en un instante. Su vista se coloco a través de las persianas de cocina observando como el sol ya comenzaba a dejar ves sus rayos dorados en su casa.

El camino a Hollywood Arts fue muy rápido. Claro escuchando música mientras te imaginas en algunas escenas ¿a quién no se le haría que el tiempo pasase rápido? Escuchaba música con tal de no escuchar a su hermana haciendo comentarios de los que ella no sabía el tema, ella prefirió dejarla hablar sola para que su hermana reflexionara ella misma. Que mejor manera. Llegando se dispuso a dirigirse a su salón, a la clase de sikowicks y sentarse en unos de los asientos del frente, dejando caer su mochila a un lado de ella. Desde la salida de su casa hasta la escuela se sentía algo mareada, cansada y adolorida.

Sikowicks había llegado con veinte minutos de retraso, él nunca llega tarde o temprano. La latina no pudo concentrarse en lo que el profesor decía, su mente se encontraba en otro sitio al igual que su vista pero "_¿Qué demonios?"_ Pensó al observar que su vista comenzaba a teñirse de rojo claro. Trato de no llamar la atención de todos ocultando su sorpresa de su rostro, pero sus manos la delatarían, ya que se sostuvo con ambas en los bordes de la silla con fuerza por la "grata sorpresa". Todos vieron como su compañera se aferraba a su silla, pero ella rápidamente se cruzo de brazos, simulando que nada había pasado. Bueno, para Tori lo de la vista roja no era todo, si no, que también veía números encima de las cabezas de todos los que estaban dentro del salón, menos en Cat y Jade, pero los números nada más duraron unos segundos para después desaparecer, menos la visión "infrarroja".

En los merenderos se encontraba Beck, Jade, Cat y Tori. Los primeros tres platicando animadamente sobre las vacaciones que se acercan... más bien que comienzan después de salir hoy de la escuela. Todos parecían alegres por lo que se acercaba, menos la latina que con una cara de pocos amigos jugaba con su comida con el tenedor. – Hey, Vega ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu hermana te mordió la lengua? – preguntó divertida la gótica dándole un sorbo a su café, Cat y Beck rieron por lo bajo ante la pregunta, menos Tori que solo la miro desanimada. Eso era extraño para sus amigos ya que la latina tiende a decir o a defenderse ante los comentarios o preguntas de Jade, pero nada mas una mirada basto para que todo volviera en sí.

-Tori – llamo Cat un poco asustada y preocupada. La mirada de la latina se poso en sus ojos; Tori parecía estar sufriendo además de que su mirada daba miedo. - ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó dulce mientras le tomaba el hombro a su amiga. Por más que Tori quería decirles que su vista estaba nublada por el color rojizo claro, solo traería problemas como el creerla loca o algo así. Por más que busco información en internet solo venían enfermedades pero con síntomas pero ¿ver números encima de las cabezas de los demás era uno de los síntomas? Por supuesto que no. Por alguna razón los números no aparecían en Jade y Cat, solo en los demás alrededor.

-por supuesto – contesto sonriendo comenzando a comer su ensalada.

-¡YAY! – exclamo contenta la pelirroja riendo como niña chiquita levantando las manos al aire. En ese momento André se acerco a la mesa sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga Tori.

-¡sí!... – exclamo al igual que Cat levantando las manos - ¿Qué celebramos? – rio divertido dejando su mochila en el piso.

-de que Tori está bien – contesto divertida la pelirroja. André solamente puso un rostro de confusión, después escucho un bufido por parte de la gótica quien sacaba un cuaderno de dibujos.

-¡ten, coloréalo! – el cuaderno lo puso en frente de la pelirroja junto con varios crayones.

Jade se ofreció en llevar a Tori a casa, gracias a que Beck se lo había pedido. La gótica había terminado con Beck hacia algunos días y se preguntaran ¿Por qué Beck le pidió a jade que se ofreciera a llevar a la latina? sencillo, por la única razón de que jade gustaba de ella. Beck le dio el consejo de que tendría que mostrarse menos agresiva con ella con tal de que se llevaran primero como amigas. Jade al principio se opuso pero después se lo pensó y es verdad, si quería algo con la latina debía comportarse.

El trayecto iba lento para la desgracia de Tori, ya que las miradas de reojo de Jade la hacían sentir incomoda. La latina veía que boca de Jade se abría y se cerraba constantemente sin decir palabra alguna, como si le quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo. Así fue por varios minutos más. Tori nada más se distraía con el paisaje de las tiendas a punto de cerrar, y era igual como en la escuela, los números en la cabeza de las personas seguían ahí, ella no sabía que significaban y además de porque los veía en las personas menos en sus dos amigas. – Vega, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana? – pregunto la gótica con su voz un poco grave lo cual saco de los pensamientos a la latina dejándola confundida por un instante pensando en que había dicho Jade.

-bueno, solo tengo las opciones de mirar televisión y... mirar televisión – contesto divertida. Ella no tenía planes en sábado solo estar sola en casa de nuevo. Sus padres llevarían a su hermana al médico para ver algo sobre su... ¿pie? Era algo que en realidad no quería pensar, solo olvidar. A Jade se le formo una sonrisa un tanto maléfica a lo cual Tori se asusto un poco y volteo a otro lado con tal de no verla... quizás está tramando el cómo matarla como aquel día en que la llevo al desierto y tuvo que aventarse del auto por su seguridad.

-bueno, pensaba en que...tal vez...podríamos ver una película en tu casa o ir al cine – dijo mientras sostenía el volante con fuerza. No era común en ella invitar a hacer algo con alguien y menos a Tori. La latina se sorprendió al principio haciendo que su vista nuevamente se fundiera en eso labios carmesí de su amiga.

-si, por mi está bien – contesto no muy segura la latina. De nuevo la pelinegra sonrió más que antes, esa sonrisa ya comenzaba a asustar a Tori pero debía admitirlo le gustaba que Jade sonriera aunque sea del modo malo _"su sonrisa es preciosa" _pensó mirando por el parabrisas la carretera. Durante el tiempo del trayecto que continuaron no dijeron nada mas, solo que ambas quedaron sumidas en la imaginación pensando en la otra.

Llegando a casa, Tori lanzo su mochila al sofá, paro y se le quedo mirando a la mochila... se cayó pero no le importo y siguió caminando hasta su habitación para tomar una siesta y así celebrar de que las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado. Al llegar a su habitación lo único que hizo fue desplomarse en su cama tapándose con la sabana rosada con figuras de flores hasta la cabeza. Duro un tiempo hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

Tori se encontraba en su habitación aun tapada con la sabana hasta la cabeza, lentamente se fue destapando dejando ver su rostro que aun seguía dormido. En un instante sus ojos se abrieron de golpe levantándose de la cama. Traía un traje extraño; un chaleco, pantalones, botas, guantes y capa negra de cuero que le llagaba hasta las rodillas. Camino hacia la ventana de su habitación para abrirla y después saltar por ella. Tori dormía en el segundo piso por lo cual el salto debía dolor o algo pero no sintió nada, cayó con las rodillas doblándose un poco y siguió caminando.

Camino hacia un patio de una casa. Había un perro que ladraba pero al instante en que ella poso sus ojos en los del perro, este rápidamente se cayó yéndose asustado a una pequeña casita para perros que estaba ahí. Camino de nuevo hacia el pavimento de la carretera dirigiéndose al parque con un caminado normal, como si caminar a las dos de la mañana vestida como si fuera noche de brujas era... ¿normal? - ¡no déjenme, auxilio! – escucho gritar a una mujer, su voz provenía de tras de unos árboles del parque cerca de la zona de juegos de los niños. Se acerco a mirar un poco, y en efecto era una mujer siendo forcejeada por cuatro hombres, uno de ellos volteó hacia la dirección de la latina sonriendo malicioso. Tori tenía el rostro serio además de que daba un aura de miedo pero los hombres no hicieron caso.

-pero mira – hablo uno de ellos mirando a la latina como si se tratara de algún premio en hurtar. – Otra chica que viene a divertirse – los cuatros rieron sin soltar a la mujer que a la latina se le hacía vagamente familiar. La mujer pronuncio ayuda de nuevo pero el que la sostenía de las muñecas la había dado un golpe con su puño en el rostro. Como su fuera sacado de su manga derecha apareció un hacha sosteniéndola fuertemente. El hacha en los borde del filo ardía por lo que soltaba humo, era como lava saliendo del hacha pero sin derramarse. Los hombres principio se quedaron asustados por como el hacha había aparecido. – Qué bonito truco, tráela – uno de ellos se dirigió a la morena con una cuerda en las manos quizás para atarla. La latina al igual que el hombre se acerco a él dando pasos lentos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, en el momento en que el hombre quería sostenerla, Tori hizo un movimiento rápido con su hacha con la parte ardiendo dirigido al cuello del hombre... el cual paro haciendo que todos ahora, si definitivamente quedando asustados. Ella le había cortado la cabeza la cual cayó al suelo rodando hasta los pies del hombre que sostenía a la mujer. El cuerpo decapitado cayó arrodillado frente a la latina, pero no duro tanto sosteniéndose así. Tori apunto con un dedo al que parecía ser el líder mirándolo con odio, pero este en vez de enfrentarla salió corriendo al igual que los otros dos que estaban ahí. La mujer apoyándose en el árbol fue cayendo lentamente en el pasto, no sabía si ver a la latina con alegría o miedo pero ambas emociones ya estaban en su rostro.

Tori rápidamente seguía a los tres, no corría ni nada, ella sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigían ellos, así que mantenía un caminado lento y constante como si no persiguiera a nadie. Aun tenía el hacha envainada en su mano derecha, por lo general el hacha debía tener sangre pero no, esta era especial porque ardía casi a trescientos grados Celsius por lo cual hacia que la sangre rápidamente se convirtiera en vapor al momento de tocarla o rozarla. Tori no pensaba en nada, como si su mente no estuviera, seguía sus instintos de forma no convencional. - ¿¡que esperan!? ¡Suban! – escucho exclamar a uno de los hombres que perseguía de un callejón cerca, no dudo en lo mínimo en ir a la dirección. Ahí estaban tratando, patéticamente de subir una barda muy alta, los tres quedaron petrificados al verla tanto que uno de ellos saco un arma de fuego y le disparo las seis balas que contenía en el pecho, pero ella ni se inmuto solamente las balas la hicieron retroceder unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba. - ¡dispárale! – grito con terror el líder tratando de buscar una salida del callejón pero para su mala suerte, no había ninguna, a menos que sepan volar. Tori bajo la vista a la parte en la que le había disparado no le dolía pero escuchó un pequeño crujido de su interior, eran las balas que salían lentamente humeando de su cuerpo, las seis balas terminaron en el piso haciendo pequeños ruidos como cuando un pequeño metal cae al pavimento.

Tomo del mango del hacha y se acerco caminando hacia los tres que ahora parecían debatirse ante arrodillarse ante ella o seguir intentando en subir la pared. Mientras más cerca estaba la latina, veía los números en las cabezas de los tres haciendo como una cuenta regresiva rápidamente y al lado de los numero aparecían las palabras año, mes, día y segundos. Ellos tenían el número diez en segundos, uno menos que el otro. En efecto los números en las cabezas de las personas... eran él cuando iban a morir. No tardo tanto en decapitar a cada uno de ellos volviendo a salir del callejón ahora con el hacha envainada sobre su espalda. Camino de nuevo hacia el parque pero tomando su distancia ya que la policía había llegado y parecían interrogar a la mujer que había salvado de los asaltantes.

Un gran sonido de las sirenas de algún auto hizo que se despertara de golpe haciendo que se callera de la cama - ¡Tori, dice mamá que bajes a desayunar! – escucho la voz de trina a lo lejos. Se había quedado dormida todo el día anterior, y eso que nada mas tomaría una siesta de unos cuantos minutos. Se levanto sosteniéndose de los bordes de la cama, observando a su alrededor pensando en el espantoso sueño que había tenido. Sin decir alguna palabra se metió a darse una ducha... con agua fría, muy fría.

Bajo a la cocina llevando puesta su piyama rosa con unas pantuflas dirigiéndose al comedor donde su padre leí el periódico, su madre lavaba los platos, trina veía la televisión, si, comenzaron sin ella. – lo siento por el ruido cariño, estaba probando las sirenas nuevas que acabo de comprar – hablo su padre sin quitar la vista del periódico.

-no te disculpes, al menos levantaste a la bella durmiente de su eterno sueño – rio su madre ante su comentario sirviéndole huevo con tocino a su hija.

-no dormí tanto o ¿sí?

-Tori en cuanto llegaste te echaste en la cama... y dormiste todo el día hasta las... – su padre miro su reloj de muñeca mirando la hora – once de la mañana del siguiente día– anuncio dejando el periódico en la mesa dirigiéndose a unirse con trina para ver televisión. La latina quedo extrañada por la hora, ella jamás se había levantado tan tarde, además de que nunca se ha dormido temprano. Su madre al parecer tampoco había desayunado así que se sentó al lado de su hija menor a comer lo mismo que ella. La latina se dispuso a tomar el desayuno mientras esperaba que alguien iniciara alguna conversación familiar.

-David cariño ¿Qué hubo ayer para que salieras corriendo a noche? – pregunto su madre bebiendo jugo de naranja de su vaso.

-lee la pagina cinco del periódico – contesto sin quitar la vista del televisor. Holli tomo el periódico y se puso a divagar por las páginas, hasta que llego a la página indicada, Tori miraba a su madre que no dejaba de leer teniendo una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué dice? – la curiosidad mato al gato o esta vez a Tori.

- mujer, estudiante fue asaltada en medio de la noche por cuatro hombres, uno de ellos fue decapitado con su cuerpo y cabeza en el mismo lugar... – la latina casi se atraganta con la comida si no fuera que bebió un gran sorbo de jugo – tres mas se encontraron en un callejón sin salida igualmente decapitados a un kilometro de ahí, la mujer describió a su "salvador" o en este caso "salvadora" ya que describió que era una mujer por la forma de su cuerpo envuelto en un traje negro y con capa, además de que no tenia cabeza y estaba armada con un hacha, lo peor fue que la mujer fue declarada con problemas psicológicos por la forma en la que hablaba de la persona. – termino de leer mientras mira con sorpresa a su esposo. Tori comía rápidamente con lo nerviosa que estaba ¿Cómo su sueño paso a ser realidad? Pero hay algo que no encaja, en su sueño ella tenía cabeza, y la mujer decía que no tenia, debió ser una coincidencia... muy parecida.

El resto del día se la paso leyendo un libro sobre cocina. Sus padres habían salido con trina al médico hacia ya varias horas. Por más extraño que suene, la latina no había dicho nada a nadie sobre su vista "infrarroja" que aun seguía activa, si el sueño era verdad le dolía pensar que a sus padres solo le quedaban ocho años mas de vida y su hermana diecisiete años. La verdad no le causaba jaqueca o algo los números, solo lleva un día desde que aparecieron y ya lo tomo lo más normal del mundo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonoro timbre de la casa dejo marcado el lugar en donde se había quedado en el libro y se levanto a abrir la puerta. Solo abrió la puerta y Jade entro. – Y has entrado – dijo con simpatía.

-dijimos que veríamos una película en tu casa – dijo Jade cruzada de brazos. La latina parecía pensar o recordar el momento hasta que capto que la mirada de la gótica pasaba por su cuerpo – que lindo piyama...

-no te burles de mi piyama – le corto haciéndose la ofendida mientras cerraba la puerta. Jade se sentó en el sofá sacando unas tijeras de su bolsa para entretenerse un rato – bien, ahí esta el DVD y la plasma podemos llamar a todos... – jade la miro como diciendo que nada mas ellas dos estarían aquí. Lo cual la latina se puso tensa y nerviosa. – o mejor no...

La tarde se la pasaron viendo películas de terror en la sala, y para darle más emoción al sistema de películas que verían, dejaron que la sala se iluminara de un luz tenue dejando poco visible ante sus ojos. Jade sonreía cada vez que se derramaba sangre y Tori... tenía que abrazar un cojín del sillón con tal de no gritar del miedo que sentía al ver esas demoniacas películas por parte de su amiga... eso cree que son. Muchas veces le dice a jade amiga pero ella comienza a decir que las chanclas son sus amigas. En un instante en donde el suspenso invadía la pantalla el timbre de la puerta sonó haciendo la latina se sobresaltara y el cojín volara a varios metros de ella, dejándola con el corazón acelerado, Jade rio por lo bajo ante tan divertida escena – yo...yo abro – dijo Tori mientras intentaba tranquilizar el vaivén en la que subía y bajaba su pecho. No tardo en llagar a la puerta y abrir. Se encontró con Beck quien le sonrió mientras alzaba una de sus manos dejando ver que traía comida china – genial, pasa – invito la latina a su amigo. Al entrar Beck recibió una mirada de enfado de parte de Jade.

-Beck – saludo cortante la gótica cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar el enojo por haber arruinado el momento con Tori.

-Jade – en cambio Beck saludo con una sincera sonrisa, sentándose en otra parte del sofá.

- ¿viniste a ver películas con nosotras? – pregunto sonriendo la morena sentándose en medio de ambos. Beck paso la comida a las dos, sabía que estarían ambas aquí ya que Jade le había platicado sobre la supuesta "cita" que Tori no sabía que era una "cita".

- de hecho vine a pedir consejo, pensé que ya terminarían de ver la película – contesto Beck sonriendo, comenzando a devorar la comida.

- ¡oh! Es que Jade trajo películas y bueno... quería ver si eran buenas o no... Pero por el camino en el que vamos diría que mataron la taquilla por default – bromeo la latina mirando a Jade quien sonrió comenzando a comer.

Al terminar de ver las películas Beck les hablo sobre los consejos que necesitaba y era nada menos que para invitar a salir a una chica. Tori pensó que Jade se saldría de control como la vez que terminaron la penúltima vez, pero no, fue todo lo contrario se lo tomo mejor, de hecho ella fue quien le daba más consejos. Al parecer la chica iba en las clases de música con André, un día los presento mientras hacían trabajo en equipo. Tori se alegro al ver que ambos se llevan bien, es como si se viera ella con André juntos platicando. Los mejores amigos. Después de eso el canadiense comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Tori sobre si su padre estaba en el caso de investigación de los decapitados del día anterior, al principio no supo que contestar ya que venían recuerdos de la pesadilla que tuvo, pero termino afirmando la pregunta. Un momento incomodo para ellos pero sus dos amigos no lo notaron.

Beck se fue después de unas cuantas horas dejando de nuevo a Tori y a Jade a solas, ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá intentado crear una conversación, pero se les era tan difícil; una porque tenía miedo de que se burlaran de ella y la otra pensando en que cosas lindas le podía decir a la otra. Un incomodo silencio brutal se hizo presente en la sala – ¿puedo quedarme a dormir, Vega? – Tori se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la gótica, ¿Jade en su casa? ¿Durmiendo, juntas? Peligroso. Jade miraba a la latina como esta hacia muecas graciosas, tal vez no la escucho ya que lo que pregunto lo hizo en voz baja y... ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso!?

-claro, p...puedes quedarte pero tendrás que dormir conmigo, los otros cuartos están sucios porque vamos a pintarlos – Jade asintió con el rostro neutral, escondiendo su sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo. La noche se hizo presente en la casa y en todo el barrio. En la habitación de la latina, ambas se encontraban acostadas en la cama dándose la espalda, mientras que sus corazones pedían a gritos que abrazara a la otra, pero el miedo se hizo presente y ninguna lo hizo. Tori con mucho esfuerzo intento dormirse sin pensar en el cuerpo de al lado alejándolo de sus pensamientos internos y más oscuros que tenia. Pero no era la única con ese problema, la gótica también hacia lo mismo que su amiga.

El reloj marcaba cinco para la una. Todo iba tranquilo en el sueño de Jade, pero sentía que su compañera de cama no era igual. Sentía como se movía a cada rato tratando de acomodarse bien pero... toda la noche no dejaba de moverse. – Vega, deja de moverte intento dormir – dijo adormilada Jade aun dándole la espalda a la latina. Pasaron unos minutos sin que Tori se moviera. Una mano de la latina se colaba en la sabana de Jade la cual sentía que la mano se arrastraba hasta su cintura, ante el tacto abrió los ojos de golpe pero sin moverse, sus mejillas ardían, pues la mano hizo un esfuerzo para que se pegaran ambos cuerpos. No le dio tanta importancia, solo a los temibles truenos y relámpagos que se escuchaban fuera de la ventana. _"¡ay! La bebé Vega le tiene miedo a los rayos" _pensó divertida la gótica sonriendo. – Vega, si tienes miedo solo... – al momento de girar y ver a su compañera... debe admitir que el corazón y los ojos se saldrían de su lugar, pues al lado tenia a lo que parecía a Tori... sin cabeza con un traje extraño. Ahora era ella la que tenía miedo, inmovilizada vio como el cuerpo se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana. Jade rápidamente se levanto de su lugar para irse a fijar si Tori estaba bien, y lo estaba, al igual que caminando como si nada por la calle armada con un hacha. Salió de su asombro para cuando el cuerpo giro en una de las calles, ¿es normal avisarle a los padres que su hija a saltado por la ventana armada con un hacha y...decapitada? No. Ella se puso un saco y tomo una linterna que había en el buró de la latina y salió sin hacer ruido posible. Al salir solo había el escándalo de los truenos, no lloviznaba ni nada, pero si hacia un poco de frio. Corrió en dirección hacia a donde había visto el cuerpo, al girar a una de la calles miro que caminaba en paso lento, lo peor es que se dirigía al cementerio. –Más vale que contestes o te mato –se decía Jade mientras marcaba el número de Beck en su teléfono. El sonido que escuchaba era el que le estaba llamando, después del cuarto tono Beck contesto _"¿Quién contesta a las dos de la mañana?" _

-bueno – el canadiense bostezo a través de la línea. - ¿Jade? ¿Qué pasa?

-necesito que me ayudes, ven al cementerio – hablo seria casi gritando por la línea ya que el sonoro ruido de los rayos aumentaban.

-jade... yo aun no quiero morir – bromeo Beck

-no idiota, Vega al parecer es... sonámbula y necesito tu ayuda, ¡ahora! – escucho a Beck decir que ahora llegaba mientras que Jade miraba que el cuerpo buscaba algo o tal vez a alguien. Se coloco en la entrada del cementerio esperando a su amigo, después de unos minutos había llegado... con un piyama negro y sus pantuflas... _"que femenino" _pensó con gracia la gótica. Jade sin dejarlo hablar lo tomo de la muñeca y se adentraron en el cementerio, al parecer el cuerpo se había perdido de vista mientras esperaba a Beck. Jade al localizar el cuerpo, ambos se escondieron detrás de una lapida grande.

-jade y ¿Tori? – pregunto preocupado.

-baja la voz – susurro – lo que vas a ver es Vega así que maten cerrada tu boca y no grites – ordeno mientras que el canadiense asentía no muy seguro. Jade levanto la vista hacia en donde se encontraba el cuerpo, Beck desde el ángulo en que lo veía parecía normal. Se escucharon pisadas de un caballo detrás de ellos. Jade no le tomo importancia a eso pero Beck tuvo la necesidad de voltear y lo que vio le asusto tanto que casi grita pero por el bien de su amiga no lo hizo; un caballo blanco con los ojos intensamente rojos apareció de la neblina galopeando hacia ellos, pero solamente les paso por un lado dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Tori, el cual se subía en él. Ahora Beck tenía una asombrosa vista del cuerpo decapitado de su amiga.

-¡oh, por dios!- exclamo en bajo, pero eso hizo para que el cuerpo se diera cuenta de que estaban ahí.

-bueno es hora de... ¡correr! – ambos corrieron hacia el coche de Beck dejando atrás al jinete.

-¡jade, las llaves! – grito Beck al notar que sus llaves estaban dentro del auto, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia la casa de la latina pensado en que Tori estaría aun dormida en su cama. Aunque los intensos ruidos de los rayos sonaran más fuerte, los dos escuchaban al caballo relinchar y el chocar de sus pisadas en el pavimento acercándose a ellos. Beck noto que el jinete estaba justo detrás de él ya que Jade iba más adelantada. Miro al jinete y pidió que fuera una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento quisiera despertar, hizo girar su hacha y al momento que quiso decapitar al canadiense este se agacho quedando el hacha clavada en un árbol, eso les dio más tiempo para llegar a la casa, ya que el jinete se regresó por el arma.

Llegaron a la casa cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de ellos con seguro, estaban cansados y con miedo que sus corazones se le podría salir de su lugar. Beck miro con cierta frustración y al mismo tiempo con locura a la gótica. – Jade – comenzó a tranquilizarse llamando la atención de la llamada – ¿por qué no me dijiste que Tori... ¡estaba decapitada!? – exclamo dejándose caer en el sofá con las manos escondiendo el rostro. Jade no contesto nada - ¿y sus padres? – pregunto mas clamado el moreno.

-no están salieron a llevar a la loca de su hermana al médico – hablo, al instante en que quería hablar de nuevo un golpe fuerte se escucho en la puerta y no necesariamente tocando, ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar dos más, después del último golpe no se volvió a escuchar nada – supongo que ya... ¡ah! – el hacha hizo una apertura en la puerta de madera.

-¡llamemos a la policía! – grito exasperado el canadiense.

-¿¡y que les vas a decir!? ¿¡Que una chica decapitada está a punto de azotar la puerta con un hacha!?

-¡cierto! – exclamo viendo con horror como la puerta era destrozada y para su mala suerte el jinete había entrado dando golpes a lo que quedaba de la puerta. – Jade... si muero... debo decirte que si sobrevives ¡mi alma te seguirá el resto de tu vida por meterme en esto! – Beck se coloco detrás de Jade. El jinete camino hacia ellos como si lo acechara o fueran la cacería del día, pero algo lo detuvo, solo estaba en frente de ellos pero sin matarlos o cortándoles la cabeza. Era como si esperara que Jade se hiciera a un lado para así asesinar a Beck.

-¡alto! – se escucho exclamando a un hombre con el pelo ya canoso fuera de la casa. -¡deja a esas almas puras y desaparece! – ambos jóvenes miraron al hombre, era de la parroquia, un padre. El cuerpo giro hacia su dirección sosteniendo el hacha con fuerza. El padre comenzó a mover ambas manos en el aire dirigiendo varias cadenas a amarrar a la criatura, pero esta se liberaba fácilmente cortándolas con el hacha, con las manos que tenia libres. Para mala surte del padre había entrado en el territorio enemigo, el jinete lo acorralo contra la pared – no te diré en donde esta – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que el hacha buscara su cuello y le decapitara. Jade y Beck corrieron hacia la habitación de la latina cerrando la puerta con seguro, nadie dijo nada, solo esperaron hasta que fuese su turno.

Jade sintió como unos rayos del sol chocaban con su rostro, al principio pensó que solo fue una pesadilla pero al ver a Beck durmiendo en el piso quedo sentada en la cama. Si, al parecer dormía, no les había sucedido nada en la noche. Sintió un cuerpo al lado suyo, sin mucha prisa volteo con un poco de temor pensando lo peor. Era un bulto blanco tapado por la sabana, lentamente y cerrando sus ojos fue destapándolo. Al parecer era una persona ya que la abrazaba de la cintura por debajo de la sabana, Jade aun se preguntaba como quedo dormida en la cama. Abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con... Tori durmiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, lo que más le alegro fue encontrar la cabeza en su lugar y al parecer respirando. _"Si no paso nada anoche ¿Por qué Beck esta aquí?" _pensó al ver de nuevo el cuerpo del canadiense, se levanto sin que despertara a la latina de su lugar dirigiéndose a ver si la puerta estaba destrozada como en el sueño, casi al bajar las escaleras noto que la puerta seguía en su lugar sin raspón alguno y además de que no había cadáver de algún padre cerca. Solo fue una pesadilla. -¡ah, Tori! – escucho exclamar a Beck desde el cuarto de la latina.

-¿¡Beck!? ¿¡Qué haces en mi habitación!? – ahora era Tori quien había exclamado con cierto enojo. Jade subió de nuevo rápidamente, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Tori atacando a Beck con una almohada mientras que este se cubría con sus brazos del ataque de su amiga- ¡sal de mi habitación, pervertido!

-¡ya basta! – Beck cayó al suelo aun cubriéndose de los golpes de la almohada que ya comenzaba a desprender plumas al aire.

-¡Vega, deja de golpearlo! – le arrebato la almohada y le dio un buen golpe a la latina con ella haciendo que se quejara.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – pregunto con frustración.

-¡eso es por lo de anoche, por querer asesinarnos con una maldita hacha! - Tori puso cara de confusión, Beck se paró de inmediato viendo también a la latina con cierto temor.

-no sé de que hablas – contesto al fin después de varios minutos pensando de lo que podía hablar su amiga.

-de anoche – dijo Beck calmado – fuiste al cementerio a hacer quien sabe que... y después subiste a un caballo con ojos rojos para perseguirnos mientras corríamos por la calle con piyamas que agradezco mucho que no hayan tomado video y además de que casi me decapitas si no me hubiera agachado en aquel momento – termino señalando con una mano a la ventana. Tori quedo aun mas confundida.

-a ver Vega, ¿no recuerdas nada? – pregunto Jade, la latina negó haciendo que Beck soltara un bufido mientras se hacia el pelo para atrás.

-solo... recuerdo haber tenido un sueño familiar en donde ustedes dos aparecían y era igual como dices Beck además de que el sueño se puso raro cuando salió un padre – termino dejando perplejos a ambos amigos. Después de que Tori le había contado los del sueño, que más bien fue un recuerdo de la noche pasada fueron a tomar el desayuno a la cocina para que les contara todo. Les conto sobre la visión infrarroja y los de los números.

-así que ¿los números son la vida que queda de uno? – pregunto Beck comiendo su tostada. La latina asintió un poco avergonzada se sentía extraña por contarle todo, además de que pensaba que solo le seguían el juego, pero con lo que contaron ambos lo que había sucedido en la noche afirma que no puede ser un sueño. - ¿Cuántos años me quedan de vida? – Tori miro a su amigo observando el numero _"47 años"_ pensó.

-cuarenta y siete años – dijo bebiendo su jugo, Beck solo sonrió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-y ¿Cuántos para mi, Vega? – por más que intentaba Tori no podía ver los números sobre Jade, era de por sí lo más extraño además de que tan poco funcionaba con Cat. Tori negó varias veces. - ¿no? ¿Voy a morir pronto? –pregunto preocupada la gótica.

-¡no, no es eso! – Contestó rápidamente meneando sus manos en forma de negación – es solo que es muy extraño el no poder ver el numero en ti o... en Cat. Desde el primer día no he podido verlos lo siento – se disculpo acomodándose en la silla tratando de no arruinar nada. Sus amigos solamente le dieron su espacio quedando en silencio. Beck Y Jade querían a Tori como una amiga o quizás sea solamente la atracción hacia lo que le está pasando, pero eso sí, tenían qu descubrir que era lo que sucedía.

**Hola a todo el mundo, este es un nuevo proyecto que he comenzado. Anteriormente tenía dos pero con problemas digamos familiares... no pude terminarlos porque a un cerebrito se le ocurrió la "grandiosa idea" de borrarme mis proyectos. Bueno como sea, se fue y ahora si tiempo a solas sin que nadie venga ya a estropear nada.**

**Saben la inspiración surge al ver un review y saber si les ha encantado la historia o disgustado. Gracias por leer, saludos.**

_ALEXANDRA VLAD_


End file.
